Toontown: Dreams - Chapter 2
Mr. E Previously, Midnight and Aqua were researching about the History of Toontown until a commotion outside had them curious to what's happening to the clock tower of Central Plaza. The two secretly investigate, knowingly that they are not suppose to tag along with Flippy and the Toon Troopers. The scene begins with Aqua and Midnight climbing a flight of stairs to the gear room. Suddenly, they start hearing noises from the other side, attempt to listen to the commotion, and breaking the door and falling over. Flippy questions the two why they followed him. Midnight and Aqua realize that the group is entrapped in a weird substance. Suddenly, a strange, mysterious figure appears by the name of "Mr. Enigma" whom can be referred to as simply "Mr. E". Mr. E casts a spell on the clock tower, which suddenly start to tremble. As Mr. E leaves, the trapped group is set free due to Mr. E's power being out-of-range. With the clock tower shaking uncontrollably, Midnight, Aqua, Flippy, and the Troopers escape the clock tower. Upon exiting, the clock tower transforms into an evil mechanical tower called Clockwork. Clockwork begins tearing down the city. Flippy orders the Toon Troopers to stop Clockwork, but the Troopers fall asleep from a sleep-inducing ringing of the bell. In a panic, Flippy brilliantly thinks and let's Midnight and Aqua do the stopping. Flippy entrusts the two with the Cupcake gags and a prototype of the teleportation device. With the teleportation device, toons can teleport in a short range of ten feet. Midnight and Aqua use the teleportation device to teleport to the clock tower interior and begin climbing the stairs. At the very top of the clock tower, Midnight and Aqua attempt to sabotage the gears but no luck. They, however, notice a strange glowing figure, an energy source, that controls the clock tower. They attempt to destroy it with the gags, but the gag is too weak to destroy it, and it only angered Clockwork to releasing a shower of gears. However, a mysterious white light gathers and releases an object. Midnight and Aqua acquire a stronger Throw gag and use it on the energy source. This time, they were successful in stopping Clockwork. With the energy source fading, Clockwork begins to topple and falls over. Luckily, Midnight and Aqua are okay. Flippy comes and congratulates the two from stopping Clockwork. In the mean time, a black aura gathers, and an angered Mr. E appears.... Transcript :As they climb the stairs, they hear the "commotion". :Door suddenly breaks. :Clock tower suddenly starts rumbling. :Everybody exits the gear room and into the staircase. :Clock tower begins to rise from the ground. :Everybody exits (falls from) the clock tower. :The weird vibration sound induced the Toon Troopers into a deep sleep. :Midnight and Aqua attempt to get in range with Clockwork. :The two use the teleportation device. :''The two attempt to use the teleportation device. :Several flights of stairs later... :The two use the Cupcake gags to try and stop Clockwork. :The two throw more Cupcakes at the energy source. :After several times of throwing, a mysterious white light shines. :Something emerges from the white light. :A weird figure pops out. :Midnight throws the gag to the energy source. :Clockwork trembles to the ground. :Flippy enters. :A black light gathers. :End of chapter. Category:Toontown Dreams Series